


It Hurts for real but I Have to Move On

by NamjooniesDimple



Series: How I life [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjooniesDimple/pseuds/NamjooniesDimple
Summary: Hoseok had to attend boarding school, which forbid him from using phones. And he could no longer hung out with Namjoon, his best friend (at least to Namjoon he was, cuz Hoseok had many other friends but he hadn't had that many friend).





	It Hurts for real but I Have to Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to keep this a memory. Internet is a good place to put this at.

**Jhope Hobi**

Joon... (08.21)

hey Joonie... (08.21)

please answer me (08.22)

it's important (08.23)

JOON (08.23)

(08.23) uGH... WHat??

Joon... I'm leaving. I'm sorry... I will miss you. I'll be attending a boarding school and my phone will be handed to my sister (08.25)

(08.25) WHAT?!

(08.25) wait... ok

(08.26) WHY SO SUDDENLY?!

.... (08.27)

I will miss you Joon (08.27)

(08.28) I will miss you too hobih...

I hate this (08.30)

(08.31) don't say that...

(08.31) I wish you'll take care

(08.31) do your best

(08.32) cheer up hobih. I will miss you. take care.

this phone will be handed to my sister. lol (08.33)

(08.33) don't worry. I'll not delete ur contact

wait Joon... please don't change my sister into gay. XD (08.34) 

(08.35) -_

are u mad? don't mad :"( (08.35)

(08.36) no I'm not mad. I promise I will not delete ur contact but I'll never chat ur sister.

Oh great /sigh (08.36)

but if I'm the one who chat u, u should answer ok?? pls :'(( (08.36)

(08.36) I promise :)

I will miss you Joon (08.37) 

(08.37) I will miss you too Hosoekkie... please take care! fighting! do your best! <3

OF COURSE JOONIE!!! I WILL!!! (08.38) 

(08.38) ok seokkie I'm kinda sleepy now... I need to sleep... take care <3 I promise.

yeah... sweet dream Joonie... (08.38)

 

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

Namjoon's pov

 

Oh god... I couldn't... I cried... I cried my eyes out... Hoseokkie... he's gone he.... I couldn't chat him anymore nor could I meet him... I cried so hard...

 

I gripped onto my stuffy big ryan dool, staring at his post. He's really gone. I cried so hard... so I posted a few things. I changed my profile pc into hoseok pic. and, 

**Jeon Somi my lovely daughter**

(19.15) Mi

Daddyyyyyy (19.16)

(19.16) where were you? you'd never chat me often these days.

(19.17) Mi

I was busy with work dad (19.21)

Hiks (19.21)

Daddyyyy (19.21)

(19.22) Ohh I see :') Daddy missed u. Don't forget me please.

I'd never forget dad hiks (19.23)

(19.23) How are you Mi? 

I'm bad dad... you dad? (19.24)

(19.26) ehh??? bad? why?? Daddy's fine.

I missed you all HUWEEEEE (19.27)

JHope oppa's... (19.27)

(19.28) I missed you too daughter...

(19.28) ppl's gone...

 

DADDYYY I MISS YOU AND JHOPE OPPA IS GONEEE (19.29)

(19.29) are you crying baby?

no... I want to but I can't (19.30)

(19.30) why baby??? don't cry... I've cried just now... it's enough of me to cry.

I'm in public dad... T^T I WANNA CRYY (19.30)

(19.31) Is your chest tighten??

(19.31) Is it hard to breath??

Dad... (19.32)

I know you cried dad (19.32)

knowing you cried it makes me wanna cry too (19.33)

(19.33) no baby don't cry 

your posts dad... I saw them, I know you cried dad! (19.34)

I wish oppa saw them but it's too late!!! he didn't cuz he's gone already and yet,

WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY TO HIS FACE WHY DID U JUST DID THAT AFTER HE'S GONE WHY (19.35)

(19.36) I didn't want him to see those posts. it might effect him. it's enough of me to cry. to miss him like I'm stupid.

Dad... (19.37)

(19.38) I'm sleepy baby... Good night. I love you. Don't cry. Sweet dreams.

DAD (19.38)

DADDY GODDAMNIT (19.39)

good night too daddy T^T <3 (19.40)

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Jeon Jungkook Kookie**

hyung... (20.21)

are you sleeping hyung? (20.21)

(20.22) no kookie. why??

I saw your posts. hyung are u okay? (20.22)

(20.23) I'm fine kookie... just... I need to distract my self. that's all.

Hyung.. why are you that sad? (20.23)

I mean.. it's not like I'm not sad that hobi hyung's gone to school but he's just going to school that's all. (20.23)

(20.24) cuz he's my best friend kook.

(20.24) at least to me. he is.

Are you guys dating hyung? (20.24)

(20.24) WHAT?! 

(20.24) NO 

really... I see... (20.25)

(20.25) No. Kookie. We are NOT dating.

okay hyung... (20.26)

(20.26) -_

Hyung, you said you wanted to distract your self.. how about a movie? (20.28)

(20.28) Movie??

(20.28) what movie?

hmm (20.29)

it's just released. Love, Simon. (20.31)

(20.31) Oh I know that. Strawberries and cigarretes.

? (20.31)

(20.32) it's a soundtrack of the movie kook

Oh ok (20.32)

so... tomorrow night in my place? (20.34)

(20.35) Sure ^^

Can't wait... (20.36)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
